I Won't Ever Leave You
by Jfish007
Summary: After Juliet was saved from the clock tower by Carlton, she begins to struggle with feelings that she used to be able to push aside easily...the same could be said with Carlton.  Spoiler Warning and Language Warning
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So! I've really been into Psych lately and I thought I would do my part and contribute! Although I still have another story to finish...i couldn't get this out of my head long enough to focus on my other story... I originally was going to do a one-shot...but quickly found out that I SUCK at it because I kept getting more and more ideas for this story! I do want to put more into it...but I know if I do, it will become a fricken novel! lol**

**Well enjoy! My first Psych fanfic! YAY!**

****Spoiler Warning for Mr. Yin Presents****

**Pairings: Lassiter and O'Hara**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it...that's why this is a FAN! fic. PLEASE R&R! :)**

It had been only a few hours since Carlton and Gus pulled Juliet off the ledge of the clock tower. She was still shaken by the fact that her life was literally hanging by a thread.

After Juliet gave her statement in the comfort of the Chief's office, she was released for a few days to relax and recover from her horrific incident.

On her way out of the Chief's office, she spotted Carlton sitting at this desk, rummaging through files of the case that they had nearly closed.

He was busy trying to find anymore leads to finding Mr. Yin, since Shawn let him go at the docks.

Juliet made her way to Carlton, hoping that she could have a talk with him before he went out again to find Mr. Yin.

As she reached Carlton's desk, she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

When she did, he nearly jumped out of his chair.

He quickly looked around to see who it was.

When he spotted Juliet standing behind him, he gave out a sigh of relief.

Carlton stood up saying, "Geez. Don't scar me like that…you nearly gave me a heart attack…again!"

Juliet looked at her partner and gave a small giggle.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came over here to tell you how thankful I am for you saving me…and to apologize for crying like a baby earlier this evening."

Carlton was shocked by what she said. Although he usually never showed any emotion towards situations, he was still human and felt troubled by the fact that Juliet was still trying to be strong when she didn't have to be.

He knew her well enough to know that she was still trying to cope with what had happened.

Carlton gently grabbed her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"Juliet, you don't have to be sorry for what happened. You and I both know that it wasn't your fault and you don't need to apologize for crying…if anything, I should be the one to apologize for not getting to you sooner."

Juliet was caught off-guard when Carlton spoke to her, using her first name, instead of O'Hara, which he always calls her by.

She wanted to argue with him, but found it to be too exhausting.

The only response she gave was a few nods of her head.

Once he let go of her arms, she asked him if he wouldn't mind taking her home.

Carlton of course didn't mind. At this point, he was glad to have an excuse for leaving the office. All he wanted to do was to make sure Juliet got home safely.

The ride to Juliet's house was almost too quiet for Carlton.

He had grown so used to Juliet talk his ears off, that he found it a bit uncomfortable not knowing what she was thinking.

He had never been good at starting conversations, even with his partner. The only thing he felt he was good at was listening and drowning out noise.

Carlton looked over at his partner, and saw that she was aimlessly gazing out the window of the cruiser.

He felt as though he should say something, but wasn't sure what to say. If it were Juliet on the other hand, she would know exactly what to say.

"You think you're gonna be okay tonight?"

That was the only thing he could think of, and he mentally kicked himself after he said it because he obviously knew that she wouldn't.

Not even looking back at her partner, she replied back in an uncertain tone, "I…I think so. You have done so much already Carlton; I wouldn't want to burden you anymore as it is."

He pulled up to Juliet's house and when Carlton turned off the cruiser, he turned to face her.

"Please, O'Hara, you can't ever burden me…unless it's ordering me around about going through files…"

Juliet smiled by his comment, remembering when she was able to order him around because he had broken his collarbone. So he wasn't able to do much besides office work.

Seeing that he made her smile only caused him to smile back.

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

Carlton, on the other hand saw that she was still struggling to stay strong so that she wouldn't show any weakness.

Without giving it another thought, Carlton asked, "Would you like me to stay for a while?"

"I would like that," Juliet said relieved to know that she wasn't going to be alone.

After what had happened earlier, Juliet was honestly dreading going back to her house by herself. She found it almost impossible to reassure herself that nothing like that would happen again.

"C'mon, let's get you inside," Carlton said as he opened his door.

Juliet opened her door and followed him to her house.

After both of them were inside, Juliet turned around to face Carlton.

"Thanks for staying with me. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you've don't all this for me…and I'm sorr-"

She was cut off by Carlton putting his hand over her mouth.

He sternly looked at her, "No more apologizes, Juliet. That's an order."

She couldn't win this one, so she put both of her hands up to show Carlton that she surrendered and he took his hand off her mouth.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Juliet asked out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Carlton asked clearly confused.

"Well you just called me Juliet just now and back at the station…and…you never do that."

Carlton looked around, as if he was planning on escaping.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You called me by my first name…I just want to know why," Juliet said again and took a step closer to him.

"Am I not allowed to call my partner by her first name? Carlton said defensively.

"Okay…just wondering…don't have to get all defensive," She said putting her hands back up.

She knew he was hiding something, but figured it wasn't worth pursuing.

Carlton rolled his eyes and then went over to set his coat on the chair in the kitchen.

Looking back over at his partner, he mentally slapped himself again because he knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh knowing what she had gone through that day.

"Jul-O'Hara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I should be more sensitive to you…" He said as gently as he could manage.

"Carlton, please, you don't have to put on an act for me. I get it." Juliet said a little hurt.

Carlton wasn't sure what to do at the point. He obviously was apologizing for snapping at her, and he didn't understand how she was even more upset.

He scratched the back of his head and awkwardly walked over to Juliet who was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Okay! You wanna know why I called you by your first name today…?" Carlton said softly.

Juliet was regretting asking Carlton over until she was distracted by the tone is his voice.

She closed the fridge and looked attentively at him.

He hesitated for a second before he began to explain.

"The reason why I called you by your fist name today was…because, well, I wanted to let you know that I c-care about you. A-and I thought that with this situation and all…that I could be more on a…personal level with you, rather than a, partnership level…"

Carlton's voice quickened.

"Not that I don't like our partnership! I do! And I'm really glad you're my partner! But…I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you whenever you need me…and I will do anything for you…because you're my partner of course. An-"

Carlton was suddenly stopped when Juliet's hand covered his mouth.

He was surprised by this and almost jumped when he felt her hands on him.

She looked at him for a few seconds and gave a little smile.

"No more apologizes, Carlton. I get it…and thank you. It means a lot to me."

She released her hand from his mouth.

All Carlton could think of doing was nod his head in response.

Suddenly Carlton had an idea.

"Hey…O'Har-I mean, Juliet…do you wanna go change into something more comfortable, while I order us a pizza? Or would you rather not?...I could just go if you want to be alone…or something."

Juliet couldn't help but smile at his attempt to be kind.

Sure the man could be awkward when he tried too hard, but she found it rather sweet that he was trying hard to be there for her.

She knew that is wasn't hard for him to be there for her on a work basis, but when it actually came to ones feelings and casual talk, he struggled with it.

But after being with him on the field for four years, she knew that he was trying his best to be there for her on all occasions.

"Pizza sounds wonderful. Thanks Carlton."

Then Juliet went up the stairs to change.

Without hesitation, Carlton called up the pizza company and ordered a large supreme.

After a few minutes, Juliet returned in her pajamas. A purple and white plaid sweats and a black t-shirt.

She had kept her hair in a ponytail and had cleaned herself up.

Juliet found Carlton on her couch flipping through the channels.

Walking over, she noticed that he had taken off his gun holster, shoes and tie. He had also unbuttoned his shirt a couple buttons and rolled up his sleeves.

"What kind of pizza did you get us?" Juliet asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

When she said the word "us" it made Carlton a little nervous. He tried to hide it by shifting on the couch a bit.

"Uh, I got us a supreme. Didn't know what you wanted, so I got everything. But if you don't like it I can order another one…"

"No, you don't need to do that. You got my favorite kind," Juliet said with a warm smile.

Carlton almost forgot why he was even at Juliet's house in the first place because when she sat down next to him, he saw that she was sitting closer to him than she was ever sat before. Also, when she smiled at him, he couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes where. He swore that they were never that blue before.

He quickly closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Not so much that Juliet would notice, but enough to shake him back to reality.

"S-so, how are you feeling right now?" Carlton asked cautiously.

Juliet pondered that question for a moment and answered, "Better…now that you're here with me. Helping me through this is making me feel better and safer every minute. But I'm still pretty shaken up by today. I honestly don't know how long it will be for me to completely recover.

Juliet had stopped looking at him and started at her hands in her lap.

Carlton was shocked about was she just said. Although he would hate to admit it out loud, he was glad he decided to stay with her.

He remembered when he was on the roof and saw Juliet yelling at the paramedic. It broke his heart that she was trying to remain strong. He figured it was because she was there and he had taught her to never let emotions take over in any situation.

But even he had broken his very own rule that day.

When the Chief told him that he was not to go after O'Hara, he threw out all logic and went all on emotion. He didn't care if his job was on the line, or if he was being rational about his decision. All he cared about was Juliet.

But once he saw that she was trying to hide her emotions when he ran up to her, he couldn't let her hold back anymore, just like how he couldn't hold back.

Once he told her, "You don't have to be fine," she let it all out.

She clung to him with all her might and buried her face in his jacket. He too, wrapped his arms protectively around her and did his best to comfort her.

Even on the way to the office, he wouldn't let anybody near her. Not even Spencer got near her from the way he was protecting her.

"I'm glad I here too," Carlton replied smiling at her.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Carlton answered the door and brought the pizza over to where they were sitting. Placing it on the table, he went to the kitchen and poured a couple glasses of wine.

"What is this for?" Juliet asked when he handed the wine to her.

"This is for everything we've been through together…for today…and for the years to come for us…but mostly, so that we can relax right now."

Juliet smiled and clinked her glass to Carlton's as he was bringing it to his lips.

"To us then...and…to you, Carlton. You are without a doubt, the bravest man I know."

Instead of sipping his wine, he turned to Juliet.

"Really? You think I'm brave?" Carlton asked surprised, but proud.

Juliet's eyes met his as she looked at him through her glass as she was taking a sip.

She brought the glass down and replied, "I do. I don't know anyone who is braver than you are. I know you compare yourself to Spencer a lot-"

She was cut off by Carlton when he heard what she was saying.

"No I don't! I hate Spencer! Why would I compare myself to him?"

She looked at him and spoke, "Yes you do, and I can see it in your eyes Carlton…but you shouldn't. I know Spencer solves…most of our cases, but you have something that he doesn't have. You are the strongest and bravest person I know."

Carlton pondered her compliment for a few seconds.

He looked at his glass and then back at her.

"Well I may be the bravest…but I'm not the strongest."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked clearly confused.

"I'm not the strongest…you are Juliet."

Hearing what Carlton said took her back a bit. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Wha-what do you mean by me being the strongest?"

Carlton adjusted himself so that he was directly facing her on the couch.

"You've been with me for four years now…that's the longest I've ever had a partner. I don't how you do it, but you can do anything you set your mind to. You've been able to keep it together under pretty shitty situations, and can bounce back from anything quicker than I can…in a lifetime. Not only that, but you proved it even more after today. I admire you for that."

Juliet wasn't sure what to say at this point. Carlton had never given her a compliment like that before. Ever since she started working for him, all she has ever wanted to do was to prove to him that she could manage everything that he had set her to do. She had looked up to him and wanted to impress him by taking it like "one of the guys" so that he would approve of her. Juliet never once thought that she had been admired…by him of all people!

"But-but…how? How am I strong? I completely fell apart today…I let my emotions control me…" Juliet asked still taken back.

"Because…THAT is how you are strong. I know I told you to not let you emotions gain control…but I would be concerned if you didn't show any emotions after what had happened. Look…there's a right time and wrong time to let your emotions show…and…to be honest, I think that letting your emotions go only made you a stronger person today," Carlton told her honestly.

Hearing this threw Juliet completely off.

She was thinking of everything at once that happened from years ago to Carlton's compliment.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had tried to gain approval from her father. Her father wasn't there for her because he had only paid attention to her brothers. Since Juliet was not a boy, he had never seen her as anything except a nuisance.

She had tried everything to please him and make him proud of her, but nothing seemed to work.

Even through high school, she had tried everything to please him.

From getting straight A's to joining every club or sport there was, she could not get him to love or admire her for her hard work.

That is one reason she decided to be a cop.

When she was assigned to be with Carlton, she had heard that he was the worst detective to be with since he had such high standards and never had a "good side".

Juliet was determined to prove her worth to him because she thought that if she could get him to approve of her, then she could do anything. Even, possibly getting approval from her father.

But now that she found out that Carlton had always been amazed by her and even admired by her, she couldn't believe it. She thought that for a split second that she had only imagined it.

Not only that; but he even said that he thought she was even stronger today by letting her emotions out.

As Juliet was trying to take everything in at once, she began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

She tried her best to blink them away, but couldn't hold them back.

Carlton saw that she was struggling with something more than just what had happened that day and was trying to hold it back.

He then set his glass on the table and took hers from her hand and set it beside his.

"Hey…do you remember what I said today?" Carlton asked looking at her.

"Huh?" Was all that Juliet could say because she wasn't sure where he was going with it, and was concentrating on trying not to cry again.

"I told you, that, 'you don't have to be fine'," Carlton whispered softly.

Once he said that, she let go and tears began to run down her cheeks.

That's when Carlton decided to move closer to Juliet so that he could let her cry on his shoulder for the second time.

Juliet didn't hesitate to lean into him. She knew that she could trust him with anything, and knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

Carlton's back was leaned up against the arm and back of the chair, and Juliet had buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Wrapping his left arm around her back, he gently rubbed his fingers in circles on her back.

With Juliet on his shoulder, he placed his chin on her head.

Carlton knew that he should just let her finish releasing all of the baggage that she had let pile up over the years, but he had to admit that it was scary to see her in this state.

He was so used to her being up-beat and perky, that he wasn't sure what to do with her not being her normal self.

Even he admitted to himself that he wasn't good with dealing with emotions, but he promised himself that he would try his best because if he knew anyone, he knew his partner the best and he was pretty sure he could help her through anything.

After about 30 minutes or so of letting Juliet let go of her emotions, she finally had calmed down.

Juliet hadn't cried that much is her whole lifetime and she was exhausted.

She shyly looked at Carlton after whipping away the last of her tears.

When she looked at him, Carlton couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked so pathetic, with her running nose, puffy red eyes and messy makeup.

"You feel better?" Carlton asked again.

Juliet didn't have enough energy to answer, so she subtly nodded her head.

He looked at her again and removed his arm from her back and sat up.

Carlton had almost forgotten that they had ordered pizza until he spotted it once he was free.

"You hungry?" He asked indicating the pizza box sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Juliet was so tired that she forgot how hungry she was.

The last time she ate was when they left the office to find Mr. Yin.

Carlton reheated the pizza and returned to his spot on the couch.

"How does a movie sound?" Carlton asked as he was flipping through the paper view channels.

"Sounds good, although I don't know if I can stay awake through the whole thing," Juliet answered weakly.

"It's okay, when you fall asleep I can take you to your room," Carlton offered.

"Okay," Juliet replied as she began to eat for the first time since early that morning.

They had begun to watch Inception while they ate the pizza.

About half way thought the movie; Juliet had fallen asleep and had leaned on Carlton's shoulder again.

Carlton would have moved her, but he had fallen asleep before her because of the hectic day that they had.

The movie had been over for about an hour or so when Carlton's phone went off.

He jolted awake, and saw Juliet sleeping on his chest.

His attention was cut off from her to his phone, when he heard his phone ring again.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly, "What?...really? Thanks Chief…I'll…I'll let her know right away…okay, you too…goodbye."

He hung up his phone and whispered to Juliet.

"Juliet. Wake up."

He tried that a couple of times and then gave up.

He decided to gently shake her awake.

Still more than half asleep, Juliet woke up and looked at Carlton.

"What is it?...What time is it?"

"Juliet, I just got a call from the Chief…they have a lead," Carlton said quietly.

"What?...Really? Where?...How?..." Juliet said still not quite sure if she heard was the truth since she was still more than half asleep.

"I'll tell you later, but first I need to take you to bed," Carlton said getting up.

He scooted off the couch and picked her up, bridal style, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Setting her gently on the bed he quietly turned around.

Before he was able to take a step towards the door, he was stopped by Juliet grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked weakly and with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm going to the office to see if I can help with any leads."

If there was one thing Carlton was dedicated to, it was his job. He wouldn't let anything stand in the way of it. Not even sleep had a hold on him.

"Can you stay just for a while longer?" Juliet asked almost begging him.

She still was afraid of being alone, and didn't want Carlton to leave her.

Although she knew that he would probably end up leaving anyways to find Mr. Yin, she wanted to try to see if she could have him stay.

Carlton weighed his options carefully, looking at Juliet and then at the door.

Finally giving in, he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine…but just a little longer."

Juliet gave a tired smile and scooted over so that he could sit on the bed.

As she crawled under the covers she saw Carlton turn off the lights and turn on the nightstand.

He sat of the bed with his back to the headrest and awkwardly crossed his legs and arms.

Carlton wasn't sure that this was appropriate on a professional level, especially with his partner, but he told himself mentally that he would be there for her no matter what, and he was going to stick with what he had promised.

Feeling safe and comfortable, Juliet smiled and went back to sleep.

Carlton on the other hand was now wide awake. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

So he just sat there by Juliet and watched her sleep.

He could hear everything in the room. From every creak in the house to every breath Juliet took.

He had looked around the room so many times that he had memorized everything in it.

As Juliet slept, he noticed her turn over.

He watched as she turned in her sleep to face his direction.

It was then he took notice of every feature.

Carlton watched as she took each breath and how she flared her nose enough to take in each breath.

He found it hard not to look away because he seemed to be in a trace as he watched her sleep.

He couldn't pin point exactly what caused him to become mesmerized by her, so he continued to observe her sleeping figure.

After a while, Carlton had struggled to stay awake.

He found himself dozing on and off during the night.

When he finally decided to look at his watch, he was shocked that the clock only read 2:00 a.m.

He had been there since 5:00 p.m., and only expected to stay there for a couple of hours.

But now it was too late to go home. He was too tired to drive, and he would be useless at the office in his state.

Without even thinking, and being half asleep as he was, Carlton took of his belt, socks and shirt.

Turning off the nightstand, he slipped into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So here's the second chapter! I find it a little weird being done with this story and posting it chapter by chapter without your impute first, but if I uploaded it all at once, I think it might have been overwhelming...enjoy! :) (A/N)**

The next morning, Juliet had begun to wake.

She felt a warm presence near her, but didn't give it a second thought.

She clung tighter to whatever it was and let her mind drift back off into darkness.

Suddenly she had a quick thought about Carlton and remembered that he told her he would stay longer after she went to sleep.

Then she thought if he had left during the night.

Juliet moved her hand around the object that she was cuddling.

Her eyes popped open when she realized that what she was touching was skin.

Not only was it skin, it was Carlton!

Frozen with fear, she didn't move a muscle.

The only thing she moved was her eyes.

Looking up and down, she figured that during the night she had moved over to where Carlton was sleeping and wrapped herself up next to him.

Her head was on his chest, in between his shoulder and neck.

Her right arm was wrapped around his stomach and her hand was stuck in between his back and the mattress.

She let her eyes roam down his chest and noticed how fit he really was.

Although some of his chest hair was in the way of her view, she saw how well he kept himself in shape.

Juliet knew he was strong, but it never really occurred to her that he ever worked out.

Carlton made a few twitches with is legs, and Juliet was almost scared to death that he would wake up.

She wasn't sure if this was scarier than being on the edge of the clock tower or not.

She closed her eyes when he shifted his legs slightly.

When she did this, she could hear the beat of his heart and the steady breaths that he took.

For some reason, Juliet liked the sound of his heartbeat. It made her feel relaxed.

All of a sudden, Carlton's left arm swung around Juliet's body.

His hand landed on her hip, and Juliet prayed that he would wake up now.

His face was turned to where it was buried in her hair.

Juliet had no idea how to get out of this situation and prayed for an opportunity to escape.

Carlton was mumbling in his sleep and Juliet couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like he said something about peaches.

After about a minute of Juliet trying to figure out how to get out of the situation, she heard his breathing quicken.

She knew she was running out of time.

Just then she heard him take a sharp breath and holding it for a good few seconds before releasing it.

It was then Juliet knew he was awake.

Carlton was dead asleep until he felt slight pressure on his chest.

He was just starting to wake when he wrapped his arm around Juliet, but quickly fell back into darkness.

When he turned his head, he expected it to hit the pillow, but instead he could smell the sweet scent of peaches.

This caused him to come back out of his deep sleep and he let his mind wonder.

The sudden smell of peaches made him think of Juliet and how her hair smelled like peaches.

He didn't know why, but whenever Juliet walked past him, and he was able to smell her sweet scent of peaches, he was able to calm down from whatever stress that he had from work.

Carlton didn't know if he had grown so used to her scent, that whenever she was around, he was able to calm down; but he knew that since he had met her four years ago, he loved the smell of peaches.

His mind then slowly wondered to when she had asked him to stay a while longer after he had brought her to her bedroom.

Then a sudden thought occurred in his mind.

He wasn't sure if he remembered leaving her house or not.

Pondering this thought he was about to roll over when he remembered the pressure on his chest.

Not only was there pressure, but warmth as well.

Thinking back to if he had left Juliet's house or not re-entered his mind.

He decided to open his eyes, and when he did, he found Juliet wrapped around him. But not only was it her, he too had his arm around her.

The sudden shock of this caused Carlton to forget to breath.

He took a quick breath and held it in for a few seconds.

Both of them were awake, and Carlton didn't know that Juliet had awoken only moments ago.

Thoughts were racing through their minds about how to get out of the situation without making it extremely awkward.

It was awkward as it was, and all they wanted was to get away from each other.

Carlton was the first to act.

He carefully lifted his hand off of Juliet's hip and then gently grabbed her arm from around him and put it next to her side.

Carefully, he put his legs over the edge of the bed and used his arms to lift Juliet off him so that he could get up.

As all this was happening, Juliet was still so frozen with fear, before she could think of a way to get out of the situation she could feel Carlton gently lay her head on a pillow.

Since some of her hair was in the way of her face, she slowly opened one eye to see Carlton slip on his shirt and head down stairs.

Giving a sigh of relief, Juliet laid in for a couple of minutes.

She felt bad that she couldn't do anything to remove herself from the situation, but that was the last thing she was expecting to wake up to.

Juliet was in bed, debating whether to play dumb or apologize.

Either way, it would be awkward for her.

Just then she thought how Carlton might feel, and the guilt was telling her to apologize.

She knew she could trust Carlton with anything, but this had seemed to cross the line.

Arguing with herself, she stayed in bed for a while.

But when she smelled coffee from the kitchen, she found it impossible to stay in her room.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Carlton sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Morning…" She said expecting Carlton to give her the death glare.

Instead he put the newspaper down and gave her a smile, which was something Juliet rarely saw unless he was gloating in Shawn's face and replied.

"Good morning Juliet. Sleep well?" He said in an up-beat mood.

"I did…you?" Juliet asked a little hesitant.

"Once I did…surprisingly, yes," Carlton replied almost instantly.

He picked up the paper again and started reading.

Juliet wasn't sure if he was playing her about what had just happened, or if he had been so traumatized that he didn't want it to show.

She scratched her head, looked around a couple of times and then blurted out, "Okay! I'm sorry!"

Carlton set down the paper and looked confusingly up at Juliet.

"For what?"

"For…just now…up there," Juliet said pointing to the bedroom.

"Huh?"

"This morning…you know…when…you woke up," Juliet said very embarrassed.

Realizing what she was saying, all he could say was, "Ohhhh…"

"So…you were awake and you didn't do anything?" Carlton asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well I was going to until you put your arm on me!" Juliet raised her voice.

"This just got more awkward," Carlton said half to himself.

"Can we just forget about it…" Juliet said rubbing her temples.

"That I can do," Carlton replied relieved to drop the subject.

Juliet went to pour herself a coffee, and Carlton finished his cup and went back upstairs to grab his things.

Coming down the stairs, he got his jacket and went for the door.

"Wait. Where're you going?" Juliet asked as he took a step out the door.

Looking back he replied, "They have a lead on Yin, and I'm going to do all I can to close this case."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Juliet asked as she started to get up from her seat.

"No. You need to stay here and rest," Carlton said.

"Oh…okay," She said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Carlton noticed it, and then gently said, "Look, I don't want him near you anymore. I'll be back later to check up on you. I have my phone. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Juliet said meeting his gaze.

Carlton hesitated for a second, then broke off eye contact and left.

Juliet then walked over the window and watched Carlton pull out of her driveway.

"Didn't know he cared that much about me," she whispered to herself.

Juliet knew that he cared about her, but the way he said it, seemed like there was something else he meant.

"It's probably just nothing," Juliet replied to herself.

Carlton got the department and made his way straight to the Chief's office.

Opening the door he saw the Chief, Gus and Spencer.

"What news do we have on Yin?" Carlton said immediately.

"Lassie-face! You're here! We missed you…well I did, Gus on the other hand doesn't like you the way I do," Shawn said cheerfully.

"Cut the crap Spencer. What do we have on Yin?" Carlton asked frustrated that Spencer was there.

The Chief cut in before Shawn could reply.

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Yin will strike again, so I sent a group, along with Shawn and Gus back to the warehouse to look for any Intel that would give us a lead as to where Mr. Yin will strike. We found a note taped under the chair that O'Hara was on-"

"Where is it?" Carlton interrupted the Chief.

She fumbled for a second because she wasn't expecting Carlton to interrupt like that. He usually never does that unless it's Spencer.

She quickly handed it to him and Carlton studied it over and over again.

Shawn then went around him and looked over his shoulder.

"He is a really bad speller too. The least he could do was to make sure he spell-checked everything before leaving us a letter."

Carlton just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Reading the note again, it read:

_Mat you liv as long as you wanr, but not wami as log s you iive_

"It just doesn't make any sense…" Shawn said behind Carlton.

Carlton didn't say a word, but went to his desk to study the note even further.

At his desk he got out a piece of paper and rewrote the note.

"Wait a second," He said to himself, "There's obviously a reason why he spelled it like this. The "t" on "Mat" is supposed to be "May", Carlton then wrote down the letter "T" under the note he re-wrote, "There's supposed to be an "e" after "liv"," and after Carlton had wrote down every mistake that he found, he looked down at the message encoded in the note.

T.E.R.M.I.N.A.L.

Once he found it out, he headed straight for the Chief's office.

Spencer saw him going towards the Chief's office and quickly caught up to him.

"Watcha find there Lassie?" Shawn said curiously.

Carlton handed him the paper that he wrote on.

"Take a look. I knew there was a reason why he misspelled the note."

"Terminal? What does that mean? Does he have cancer?...this makes no sense," Shawn said confused.

"I don't know, but we have to find out now."

Gus was in the Chief's office when both Carlton and Shawn walked in.

"Did you guys find anything?" Gus asked.

"Lassie found a hidden message in the note. I knew he had it in him! I taught him well! So proud!" Shawn said pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Well what does it say?" asked the Chief.

"Terminal…but I don't know what it means…" Carlton said defeated.

Shawn then had a "vision" of when he and Gus were at the warehouse after Carlton and O'Hara left.

He remembered seeing the clock and what way the hands were pointing.

12:30

"Wait a second! I'm having a vision…uhh..big hand…little hand….ones pointed up…the other…I think down…" Shawn said putting his fingers to his temples.

"What like a clock?" Carlton asked.

"Yes! But..but bigger."

"The clock tower? Where Juliet was?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Carlton. They had never heard him use his partner's first name and were caught off-guard by him using her first name.

He looked around at them, "What?"

Shawn then continued, "Okay, so we know that Yin uses movies to give us clues as to what he is doing…but what does a clock and a note that says "TERMINAL" have to do with it?"

"You said a hand pointed up and down on a clock right?" Gus asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I said that Gus…"

"Lassiter. You remember when we were on the roof. The clock was going to cut Juliet at 12:30…why would he choose that specific time and have a note that says "TERMINAL" on the chair she was strapped to?" Gus said turning to Carlton.

"So…we have a time…but how is that relevant to the note?" The Chief asked.

Just then Carlton's phone rang. He quickly reached in his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

He saw that it was Juliet who was calling him.

"Excuse me," he said as he walked out of the office.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Carlton asked protectively.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I was just calling to see if you have anything on the Yin case…I can't stand being left in the dark like this," Juliet answered.

"Yeah, apparently there was a note taped to the bottom of the chair that he tied you on. I decoded it, and it says "TERMINAL". We were also able to get a time…12:30, but we don't know what it means."

"Hmm…well he uses films to give us clues…let me see if I have anything that will help….hold on just a second."

A few minutes later Carlton hears her on the phone.

"Well I was looking through my movies and I found the movie called, The Terminal…the one with Tom Hanks…I don't know if that helps…"

"Juliet…you are a geniuses! God I'm so glad you're my partner! Gotta go! I'll see you later!" Carlton said optimistically.

He hung up the phone and went back to the Chief's office.

When he hung up, Juliet couldn't help but give a little smile when she heard his last comment. Sure he's said that before, but now it sounded different.

"We got it! Okay, it might be a long shot, but it's all we have. The note "TERMINAL" I believe refers to the film, 'The Terminal'…you know the one with Tom Hanks, because he is the one who quoted what Yin wrote. And 12:30 must mean that is the flight time he is going to take! Chief! Look to see what flights leave at 12:30!" Carlton demanded.

A few seconds later the Chief brings up the flights.

"Looks like the only flight leaving at 12:30, is a flight to New York City…Terminal 7…"

"He's trying to escape?…" Gus asked.

Carlton looked at his watch and saw that the time was 11:45 a.m.

"We only have 45 minutes left until his plane leaves! We need to go now if we are to get to the airport in time!" Carlton said frantically.

"I'm driving!" Shawn shouted as he raised his hand in the air.

"Not in my cruiser you're not," Carlton said flat.

"C'mon Lassie, you're no fun!...fine…I'll drive Gus's," Shawn said taking Gus's keys out of his hands and running out the office.

"No you're not Shawn! Remember what happened last time!" Gus yelled after Shawn.

"Chief! Call the airline! We need to make sure that plane does NOT leave this city!"

"Go! Lassiter!" The Chief said as she reached for the phone.

He ran out of the office and raced to his cruiser outside.

Taking his phone he called for backup to meet them at the airport.

Then as he was driving towards the airport with Gus and Shawn behind him, he called Juliet.

"Hey Carlton! What news?" Juliet asked excitedly.

"We believe we have a lead. We are going to see if he is at the airport at 12:30 when a plane is supposed to leave for New York."

"Great! I hope you catch him. I don't know how long I can go, knowing that he is still out there…"

"Me too. I'd like to see that bastard behind bars! Not only that, but I'll personally lock him up so tight that he won't see daylight for the rest of his miserable life!"

"Same here…although, I would just be fine knowing he's been dealt with…I've seen enough of him for a lifetime…" Juliet said sounding a little uncomfortable remembering the night before.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't lay another finger on you ever again. I'll be dead before that happens," Carlton said determined.

"Thanks Carlton…well call me when you get him, okay?"

"You'll be the first I'll call," Carlton said with a grin.

Once they got to the airport it was 12:20 p.m.

The plane had already been boarded and was about ready to take off.

Carlton raced through with backup right behind him.

Gus and Shawn were behind him as well.

As they got the terminal, they saw the plane un-docking.

"Stop that plane from taking off!" Carlton yelled at the ticket lady.

"Sir, this plane has already been cancelled. We got a call not too long ago from the office…no one is on that plane," she told him a little confused.

"Well which one is going to New York?" He shouted impatiently.

"Ter-terminal 15 is going to New York…but it's about to take off…" she said a little taken back by his hostility.

"Dammit!" Carlton yelled.

He, along with his police brigade raced through the airport. He was on the radio to request that the plane be stopped.

Once he got to the desk he told the lady behind it to radio the pilot.

"Sir, I can't…once the plane un-docks, it's the guys down on the runway that has communication with the pilot…along with the radio tower," the counter lady said politely.

Carlton showed her his badge, "This is a high risk situation here! If I don't stop that plane from taking off, lives could be at stake!"

From hearing this, she let him have her badge that opened the exit door that lead to the runway.

He grabbed it and flew out the door.

With his gun in his hands he ripped a radio out of a guy's hand.

"This is Detective Carlton Lassiter from the Sana Barbara Police Department! I need you to stop you plane from taking off!" Carlton yelled as he saw the plane leave for the runway.

"Sorry, this plane has a schedule to keep; we are not authorized to do that," the pilot replied.

"Look! Unless you want to be held responsible for harvesting a murderer and flying him across the U.S., you are more than welcome too, but if you don't, then you WILL stop this plane from taking off!"

After Carlton made his point, he waited anxiously for the plane to stop.

"…Copy that...Airport Tower, this is Pilot Dawson Miranda, be advised that flight 7007 is going to be delayed due to an unexpected circumstance."

Carlton had one of the police cruisers take him to where the plane stopped a few hundred yards away.

Gus and Shawn were with him to identify Mr. Yin on the plane.

When they were aboard the plane, Shawn used his "psychic" ability to spot Mr. Yin since he ran into him at the docks and was the only person to actually see him.

"There," Shawn pointed out.

Without hesitation, Carlton yanked a guy out of his seat.

"You sure Spencer?" Carlton asked sternly.

"Positive."

Without asking him again, Carlton was tempted to throw him out of the plane so that he would get a taste of what he was about to do to Juliet. But unfortunately, that wouldn't make things better. Instead, Carlton dragged him out of the plane and threw him in the back of a cruiser that was parked right next to the plane.

Police surrounded the plane, looking for anything the Mr. Yin had done.

"I wanna see that bastard behind bars!" Carlton yelled angrily after he shoved him in the cruiser.

"You and me both partner…" Shawn said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"You weren't too bad yourself Spencer…" Carlton admitted.

It was true, without him or Juliet; they wouldn't have been able to catch Mr. Yin on time.

"What? Is that a compliment Lassie? Oh! Is this a dream come true?" Shawn said cheerfully.

"No. Keep dreaming Spencer," Carlton said.

Then he remembered to call Juliet about the news.

Walking away from the scene, he took out his phone and dialed Juliet's number.

"Carlton! Please tell me you have him!" Juliet said hopeful.

"Good news! We just got him. Plane was about to take off, but we stopped it just in time. I am just about to take him in." Carlton replied with pride.

"That is great! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that! When are you coming over?"

"I'll be over after I throw this guy behind bars and fill out the rest of the paperwork."

"Okay. Hurry then."

"I will. I'll be there soon."

Carlton hung up and went back to take Mr. Yin in.

Getting to the office, he brought Mr. Yin in and finished filing the paperwork.

The Chief called Carlton into her office once he was done with everything.

He looked attentively at her as if to expect another assignment.

"Lassiter…you've done above and beyond anyone else today. We couldn't have gotten Yin without you. So I'm letting you have some time off."

"What? You don't have another assignment for me?...well what am I supposed to do?" Carlton asked almost disappointed.

"Nope, I'll have one by the end of the week, sitting right on your desk. I'll see you and O'Hara next Thursday."

"Um. Okay...but are you sure there's nothing else for me to do?"

"Bye Detective!" the Chief said waving her hand to Carlton to shoo him out the door.

He knew that he wouldn't win the argument with her, so he left the office and went to his cruiser.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost five o'clock.

Debating whether or not to check on Juliet, he remembered that he told her he would stop by.

But after he stopped by his house to change out of the clothes he wore the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I had a lot of fun with the last chapter I was kinda sad that I had to move on. lol But here ya go! :) (A/N)**

Once he got to his house, he cleaned himself up and changed into a different suit.

As he was leaving his house, he checked his watch.

5:45 p.m.

He quickly got in his cruiser and left for Juliet's house.

About fifteen minutes later he pulled up into her driveway, but he noticed that Gus's care was parked on the side of the street.

He hoped that Shawn was just dropping something off and then leaving, but he knew that Shawn would most likely be staying the whole time since Juliet likes Gus and Shawn's obnoxious company.

Knocking on the door he could hear Shawn trying to be overly dramatic and laughing at himself.

A couple seconds later, Juliet answered the door.

"Hey Carlton! I'm so glad you came!" Juliet exclaimed as she took him by the arm and dragged him inside.

Then unexpectedly, she pulled him into a hug.

He didn't quite know how to react with such a swift movement, so he just stood there.

Looking over he saw Gus and Shawn in the kitchen eating sliced pineapple.

"About time you showed up! I was getting worried sick! I come home from work…and this is how you re-pay me back? By coming home late?" Shawn yelled sarcastically across the room.

"Isn't passed your bedtime?" Carlton replied annoyed and glaring at Shawn.

Juliet just rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to their love/hate relationship over the past four years.

Deep down, she knew Carlton didn't really hate Shawn, but she know that his childish attitude did cause Carlton to be on edge most of the time.

"C'mon you two…calm down," Juliet said with a smile.

Carlton looked at her and then back at Shawn.

He really didn't want to be there when Shawn was there, and it looked like Juliet was back to her old self.

"Well I just came here to check up on you…looks like you're doing fine. I guess I'll be going then, but if you need me, just call," Carlton said quickly so that he could have an excuse to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't go Carlton. You just got here," Juliet said stopping him before he opened the door.

"Yes, and now I'm leaving."

"Just stay for a little longer…pleeease!" Juliet said folding her hands together.

Carlton looked around for a second before he gave in.

"Fine…but just a little longer."

Juliet gave him another quick hug and went over to the kitchen.

"Okay guys…you promised remember?"

"But Jules! We just got here too!" Shawn said almost whining.

"You got here three hours ago…I appreciate you coming here…I do. But now it's time for you to go."

"I hear that. I'll see you later Juliet. I'm glad you're doing well," Gus said as he gave Juliet a quick hug and headed for the door.

"C'mon Shawn! Time to go!" Gus said as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Just a little longer! I promise I'll be good!" Shawn said to Juliet.

"Nope. You have been voted off the island Shawn. I'll see you later this week though," Juliet said pushing him out the door.

"Ouch. The first time someone has voted for me…and I get kicked to the curb," Shawn said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Later Jules," Shawn said as he got in Gus's car.

When Juliet shut the door, Carlton was still standing in the same place.

"So…how long have they been here?" Carlton finally asked.

"Oh…since about three…I would say," Juliet replied, "they came here to say hi and to see if everything was all right. They told me about how you ran after the plane and yelled at everyone in the airport to get Yin."

"I didn't yell at everyone…just a few people," Carlton corrected.

"Anyways, they told me all about it, and you have no idea how relieved I am because of it!"

"Well I'm glad to see him finally behind bars where he belongs. And trust me when I say that he won't be coming out for a loooong time."

Juliet started to go up the stairs when she turned around and asked, "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Uh…no…not since this morning…why?" Carlton asked confused.

"Oh I was just thinking of going out to eat. How does that sound?"

"S-sounds great. Yeah…that would be good," Carlton replied not quite knowing what to say.

"Great. I'll be down in a sec," Juliet said walking up the stairs.

"I'll, just be here then."

When Juliet disappeared into her room, Carlton began to slowly pace around the room.

_Where should we go? I didn't know we would go out to eat…wait…why does she want to go out with me when Spencer is always begging her to hang out with him. I mean I don't mind going out to dinner with Juliet, we do it all the time when we are on a case…why should this feel different? This shouldn't feel different…I'm going out with Juliet like I always do. It's just a dinner. I've known her for four years…I shouldn't be feeling like this. Why am I nervous?...Am I nervous?...No maybe not nervous…just…anxious? That's the same thing! Isn't it?...What the hell…_

As Carlton was pondering his thoughts he noticed Juliet come out of her room. She was wearing her black outfit that she wore one day to the fashion show where Shawn and Gus posed as models.

"Wow," Carlton said gazing up at her as she came down the stairs.

Realizing that he accidently said it out loud he immediately looked away, hoping that Juliet didn't hear him.

Of course with his luck she was bound to hear him and notice that he couldn't take his eyes off her when she came out.

Juliet knew that he liked her outfit because he complimented on it the first time she wore it.

Although all he said was, "Is that a new outfit?" she knew that he meant it as a compliment.

When it comes to complimenting people, Carlton knows what to say, he just doesn't always know how to express it…unlike Shawn who says whatever is on his mind without thinking first.

Juliet couldn't help but give a little smirk when she noticed Carlton noticing her. She hoped that she wasn't overdressed, but she wanted to make sure that Carlton knew it was a special time with him.

He had just caught one of the most wanted criminals in Sana Barbara, and a criminal that tried to murder her. Nothing Juliet could do would make up for how grateful she was that he saved her…but not only that he had caught him the very next day trying to escape.

"Well…are you ready?" Juliet asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep. Where too?" Carlton said trying not to act anymore awkward as he was feeling.

"I was thinking…Mario's…"

Carlton looked down into Juliet's sky blue eyes, "Are you sure? That place can get a little spendy…"

"Yes. I am sure. You need a break anyways. You've done above and beyond everyone's expectations lately, and it's time for you to have a little time for yourself."

"Oh…okay, well let's go then. I'll buy." Carlton said opening the door.

"Oh no! I'm buying. Think of it as a little thank you and congrats gift from me to you," Juliet said as she began to walk to the cruiser.

"I can't argue with that," Carlton said getting into the cruiser.

The drive there was peaceful. Juliet had only spoken a few times, but enough to where Carlton was irritated by having to listen to Juliet talk about her day when Spencer came to her house.

Once there they were seated they ordered right away and began waiting for their food to arrive.

A few minutes past in silence.

"So," Juliet said to break the silence, "Does the Chief want you in tomorrow for another case?"

"Actually no…she gave me a week off, and she wants us back to work on Thursday," Carlton replied.

"Oh wow! A whole week to yourself…how are you going to survive without working on a case?" Juliet said sarcastically.

Carlton gave a smirk after she was sarcastically making fun of him for being a workaholic.

"I honestly don't know…but my first thing that I'm going to do is sleep in tomorrow. I haven't been able to do that in…who knows how long…" Carlton thoughtfully said.

"That. Is. A great plan," Juliet smiled back.

"How about you? Carlton asked to keep the conversation going.

"Ya know…I just might do the same thing…I haven't been able to do that since grade school I think. But I don't know about the rest…hey, do you wanna go to the beach, maybe sometime this week…I mean, unless you're busy or something…"

He smiled again.

"Yeah…sure, but wouldn't you rather do it with Spencer…he would probably be better company than me anyways…" Carlton said slightly uncomfortable.

He hated comparing himself to Shawn, but he knew that Juliet was more Shawn's type than his because she got along with him so well. Plus he knew that Shawn had always liked Juliet more than just a friend, even if he didn't say it upfront. Carlton knew that he didn't have to be a psychic to see that in Shawn.

"Eh…he probably would…but, I'd rather spend it with you…if you don't mind."

"Do you mind if I ask why? Don't you like Spencer?"

Juliet was taken back a little bit by Carlton's question. She doesn't really like to be put on the spot with those types of questions, but she couldn't back out now.

"I do like Shawn. A lot. He is a wonderful, funny guy…he can be a bit strange at times though…but I see him more like a little brother anyways. Besides…I don't think I would ever go out with him or anything…it would seem weird to me."

After hearing this Carlton silently gloated, imaging the look on Shawn's face as he would be rejected by Juliet.

"Oh…well I thought you liked him…so I assumed you would want to spend time with him. Plus I thought you two would end up together by the way you guys got along so well…I'm glad I was wrong," Carlton stated.

Juliet looked a little confused by what he said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well..." Carlton began awkwardly, "I just don't think he deserves you…"

Juliet glared at Carlton, obviously hurt by what he said.

After he said that he mentally slapped himself because he knew that he should be more sensitive to her after what she has been through.

"No…wait…what I mean is that, he doesn't deserve you because the type of person he is and the type of person you are!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Juliet said clearly offended.

Just then, their food arrived.

Had he done it this time…Carlton knew he was digging a bigger hole for himself, so he had to find a way out.

"What I mean is that…" Carlton looked around the room for the right words to explain what he meant, "that…he doesn't deserve you because he doesn't take anything serious…he doesn't even take a murder scene seriously! So how could he ever take a relationship seriously? An-and I just think you deserve better…that's all."

Carlton finished by shoving a huge amount of food into his mouth to make him stop talking because not only did he think he made Juliet mad, but he felt quite embarrassed as well.

Juliet pondered few a few second what Carlton said and then asked, "Well what kind of person do you think I deserve then?"

_Crap! What have I done!_Carlton thought.

After he finished swallowing, he cleared his throat a couple of times and then began to answer her question.

"Well, I...I. Think that you deserve someone who takes life more seriously...but who can still have fun...and...someone who will do anything for you, and a person you can trust with your life...BUT, I'm not saying it's me or anything because I literally did save your life, but you get what I'm saying. Anyway, you just deserve so much better because I know that any guy who tries to get with you will HAVE to go through me first because I don't want you to have some lame-ass idiot who doesn't know how special you are."

Juliet was touched by what Carlton said. Even if he didn't say what all was on his mind, she knew that he really did care for her.

She reached over the table and gently squeezed his arm.

"Thanks Carlton..."

Looking back at Juliet, Carlton gave her a smile back in response.

Dinner went on for another hour when Carlton and Juliet headed back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) LAST CHAPTER! :'( Sad day...but this has to be my favorite :) Please R&R! Let me know if you want more like this! (A/N)**

When he pulled up in her driveway, Carlton looked at his watch.

"Well it's almost nine o'clock...I think I'm gonna go home and get to bed early tonight."

Juliet then turned to face him in an almost disappointing look.

Carlton knew that face far too well.

He prepared himself to not give into anything that she asked him because he had given in, too many times on his account that it was time for him to stand by what he says.

"You're not gonna come in and watch a movie or something with me for a little bit?"

"I watched a movie with you last night...and we both knew how THAT turned out," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah...well it's not as late as last night...plus I promise that I wont do THAT again...please Carlton!"

Juliet pushed out her lower lip and folded her hands hoping that Carlton would give in.

Carlton on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"Please O'Hara...you are not going to start this."

Juliet squinted her eyes at Carlton angrily and opened the cruiser door.

"Fine! I'll just call Shawn. I'm sure he would love to come and hang out with me tonight. It will just be me and him then...tonight...all alone in my house..."

As she hoped out of the car she walked right up to her door and opened it. When she shut the door she counted to three.

Almost as if it was on cue, she heard a knock at the door.

Smiling in victory, she peeked through the door hole.

"Who is it?"

"O'Hara...open the door."

"I don't know who you're taking too...but if you don't leave I'll have to call the cops on you for trespassing."

Carlton gave out a sigh, ran his hands through his hair and said, "Fine...I'll stay for one movie...but that's it. I want to get home to sleep in my bed this time."

Juliet opened the door and gave Carlton a satisfied smile.

"What movie do you wanna watch then?" Juliet asked as Carlton walked in the house.

"Doesn't matter...just pick one."

"Okay...I'll pick one in a sec, just let me go change and I'll be right back down," Juliet said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

When she was out of sight Carlton made his way to her living room and took off his jacket, shoes, tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit so that it wasn't choking his neck like the way he always wears it.

He sat in the couch and rested his head.

With his head pointed towards the ceiling, he closed his eyes.

Not realizing that he fell asleep not long after, he began to softy snore.

A few minutes later, Juliet came rushing down the stairs in her purple pajamas.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought. You ready Carlton?"

She had expected to see Carlton wait below the stairs, or in the kitchen, but when she couldn't find him she heard a strange noise coming from the living room.

"Carlton? Is that you?"

As she came around the corner she could see him dead asleep on her couch.

He hadn't moved from when he first sat down.

_Man...it'll take the entire military to wake him up..._ Juliet thought.

As she came closer to where he was sleeping, she could see that for once in his life, he looked...peaceful.

If only he was always like this. Juliet thought.

She tiptoed to the back of her couch and curiously watched him sleep.

While he was sleeping, Juliet studied his features.

She never really had a good look of what he looked like. Working with him for four years, Juliet knew almost everything about him appearance wise. She could pick him out in a crowd without guessing herself, but she never spent time actually looking at him, and seeing every feature for what it was, on him.

Her eyes wandered from his jaw line, to every hair on his head.

She knew that Carlton wasn't bad looking, in fact she always found him somewhat attractive, because she has always been drawn to older men, but she never knew how beautiful he was.

Juliet memorized every move he made with his face, and every feature.  
><em><br>__Wow...I never knew how handsome you were...Victoria doesn't know how lucky she was. _Juliet thought.

A few seconds went by, until Juliet realized what she just said...in her mind that is.

She nearly jumped back and put her hands on her mouth as if she said it out loud.

_What? No! You can't think of Carlton like that! He's your partner! Not only that but your commanding officer...what the hell is wrong with you Jules? _She yelled to herself.

Just then Carlton made a couple small grunting noises and shifted his head so that the right side was resting on the couch.

Juliet stopped kicking herself and glanced back over to Carlton.

She cautiously walked back up to him and watched him sleep.

Carlton smack his lips together a couple of time and then clench his jaw.

Juliet watched as she saw how strong of a jaw line he had. She watched him clench his jaw many times at work or when he was pissed off at Shawn, but as he slept, she saw as every muscle moved and how they rested on his strong features.

Without realizing it, she placed her hand on his head and traced her fingers through his hair down to his jaw line.

Surprisingly Carlton didn't even flinch. He remained perfectly still.

Juliet then ran her fingers down his neck and back up to his hair.

Her thoughts became blurred as she seemed to become tranced by Carlton's sleeping figure.

She then began running her other hand through his hair as one hand was to enough to satisfy the spell she was under.

When she did this, Carlton began to stir in his sleep.

Juliet slowly ran her fingers down Carlton's neck again, only this time she lingered longer than last time.

She closed her eyes lazily and the opened them back up, realizing that she too was exhausted.

Looking down at Carlton, she noticed that he was starting to wake back up.

Quickly removing her hands, she walked around and sat on the couch next to Carlton, picking the up remote and flipped through the channels to see what movies were on.

Carlton opened his eyes and saw Juliet next to him.

"Wh-what time is it?...it's not morning already...is it?" Carlton said blinking away the sleepiness.

"It's around nine twenty...you feel asleep for a little bit and I've just been looking for a movie to watch..." Juliet said trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Oh...huh weird..."

"What's weird?"

"Well...it feels like someone was touching my face...I don't know why though," Carlton said confusingly rubbing if his hands on his cheeks.

Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet prayed that he didn't asked her if she had anything to do with it.

"Huh...that is weird..."

Flipping through the channels, Juliet finally found a movie.

"How does True Grit sound? I know you love western movies, plus I hear there's a lot of shooting involved..." Juliet said looking at Carlton out of the corner of her eye.

His eyes flickered back and forth from the tv to her.

"Yeah...sounds fine," Carlton said readjusting himself.

He rested his armed on the back of the couch and slumped down to watch the movie.

Juliet played the movie, crossed her arms and put her legs up to rest on the coffee table.

She sat opposite of Carlton and dared not to look at him because she was too embarrassed of what she did just a few minutes ago.

_What were you thinking Jules...you should NOT feel these things towards him! He probably doesn't even think that way of you...not only that, but you even told yourself...absolutely NO inter-office relationships! What the hell!_

Juliet continued to yell mentally at herself not realizing that Carlton had been watching her make strange faces.

"You okay there O'Hara?"

Juliet jumped a little bit forgetting he was sitting right next to her. She was glad that most of the lights were turned off in the living room so that it wouldn't show her blushing.

"Ye-yeah…I'm fine…I'm fine."

She couldn't handle herself anymore. She was so confused and wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I'll…be right back," Juliet said quickly.

She headed straight up the stairs into the bathroom.

Closing the door, she leaned against the counter and looked straight into her reflection on the mirror.

"What is wrong with you? Why am I like this all of a sudden?...ugh…" Juliet cupped her hands in the sink and splashed her face with water.

After about a minute of cooling off, she looked at herself again.

"It's probably from everything that's happened…I mean I've been through, a lot…recently, and I'm probably just attaching myself emotionally. I probably am not even thinking clearly…" Juliet then rolled her eyes, "Okay I know I'm not thinking clearly…but I can't keep this up…I'll probably be back to normal when I start work again…but how am I going to last the whole week?...maybe I should just stop hanging out with Carlton outside of work…"

Juliet rubbed her face a couple of times and walked around in circles in the bathroom.

"You've always looked up to him…ever since you became his partner…but what makes it different now?"

Juliet sat on the toilet and closed her eyes to think.

Just then a flash of Carlton's face appeared in her mind.

_Those eyes. _Juliet thought.

_It has to be something about those eyes that seem to attract me…or maybe his personality. I know he can be a stubborn mule, but deep down, he is a man that I know has a heart of gold. I've seen it a couple of times…but even since Victoria left him, he's been a different man. It almost seems like he's afraid to show his feelings because he doesn't want to be hurt again…_

Once Juliet came to that realization she immediately opened her eyes and stood up.

She went back to the counter and leaned to look at herself in the mirror.

"That's it!" She whispered to herself, "It was when she left him when he became so closed off…but before, I had always envied Victoria because how amazing Carlton treated her. He was everything I wanted in a man…maybe that's why I was so determined to get approval from him…," Juliet blushed a little bit and turned away from the mirror, still leaning against the counter, "I…I wanted him to treat me like he treated Victoria…but…but then once she left him, he became such a different person…maybe that's why I tried so hard…to…to help Carlton. I wanted to comfort him, so that maybe some of the old Carlton would come back…" She then started pacing back and forth, "And…since the incident, he's become more like his old self…maybe the thought of losing me…has brought him back…"

Then a realization struck her again.

"And maybe THAT'S why I am feeling like this now…since the incident, he became the man I once knew…and loved…," she smiled at the thought, "And those eyes…something has changed in him…something that I don't know yet…but I can see him slowly becoming the man I once knew."

Juliet then frowned in disappointment._ But that doesn't help me with the "No inter-office relationships!_

She balled her hand into a fist and put it to her forehead.

Not a moment later, she heard a knock at the door, "Juliet? Are you okay?"

Carlton sounded concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said in defeat when her heart raced hearing his voice on the other side of the door.

_Whyyyyy! _ Juliet thought, throwing her hand in the air.

"Are you sure? Can I help with anything?" Carlton asked.

_Yes, you can help me by not trying to help! Why do you have to be…so…wonderful? _Juliet screamed at herself.

"Yeah…I'm sure, no…don't worry about me…I'll be down in a minute…" Juliet said waving at the door as to shoo him away.

She wished it was all a dream. A few days ago everything seemed so much easier. Sure she had feelings for the man, but not like this at the moment. Juliet still struggled accepting her feelings. She had been taught for so many years to not let emotions get in the way. Sure, she was an expert at it, but for some reason she couldn't seem to hold back these feelings. Granted, she was almost murdered, but it didn't help knowing that Carlton was the one to save her because he was the only person she was thinking of that whole time she was on the roof.

It also didn't help now that he was willing to let his guard down a little bit and be there for her in ways she wished for years that he would do.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Boy, you're a sucker for men in uniform aren't you…"

She gave herself a little smile and turned for the door.

Once she opened the door she found Carlton waiting patiently for her on the other side.

"Carlton," Juliet said a little surprised and embarrassed, hoping he didn't hear her last comment, "I thought you went back down to watch the movie…"

Not only that, but she prayed that he couldn't hear her heart race like she could.

"Well I can't watch it, knowing my partner isn't there with me to hold my hand, in case I get scared…" Carlton said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Juliet smiled back, "Thanks…I'm fine though…"

Carlton held out his arm, "C'mon, I have an idea."

Well this caught Juliet off guard. She definitely wasn't used to having Carlton come up with spontaneous ideas.

"Oh...okay," she said hesitantly taking his arm.

Carlton led her out the back door and found a ladder resting on the side of the house. He adjusted the ladder so that it was up against the house.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"C'mon…" he said motioning up the ladder.

Without saying another word he began to climb the ladder up to her roof.

Juliet followed him up the ladder once he was on the roof.

"What are we doing up here Carlton? I've never seen you act like this before…" Juliet said as he helped her up.

Both of them sat on the roof facing the neighborhood on the back part of the house.

"Well, since I was a kid, I always found it relaxing to escape to a roof to think about anything and everything…I would get yelled at sometimes if my parents caught me sneaking out at night, but it was always my little escape from everything around me…and I sometimes still do it to get away," Carlton said laying back, looking up to space.

The moon was full and was shining its soothing light on them.

He rested his head on his hands and searched the stars as if he was trying to find an answer.

"I can honestly say, that I would have never guessed that about you Carlton…" Juliet said smiling that Carlton was being randomly open to her.

She liked it. It made her feel relaxed knowing that Carlton had become unusually comfortable around her.

This was the Carlton she had tried bringing out all those years. Juliet liked seeing him, happy. She hated being around him when all she could see was hurt in his eyes. It broke her heart knowing that he had done nothing to deserve something so horrible, and it broke her heart even more knowing that she couldn't do anything to help.

But now that he was coming around to his old self, it felt a little weird because she didn't quite know how to act around him. She had grown used to seeing him so angry, that she had accepted that he would always be like that, but now that he seemed…happy-ish, she found it odd.

"You're the first person I've told…" He said gently.

"Really?" Juliet said looking down at Carlton who was lying next to her.

"Yep. I never even told Victoria. I guess I never felt the need too," Carlton said looking back at her.

Juliet swore she felt her heart stop when he met her gaze with those piercing blue eyes.

"Wow…" Was all she said.

"Yeah…but it's just between you and me okay? If Spencer found out, he wouldn't let me live it down…he'd say that I'd have soft spot or something idiotic like that."

Juliet couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"But you do have a soft spot Carlton…I know that deep down, under all that tuff exterior that you make everyone see, is just a big ole teddy bear waiting to be hugged and loved by a little girl."

Carlton gave a sarcastic huff and looked back up to the stars.

"A teddy bear? Really Juliet…I am not a teddy bear."

"Oh c'mon…yes you are! I have seen it!...Well, actually…I'm looking at it right now. You just don't want to admit it…but you can't deny that you love being called a teddy bear."

He smiled at her, and then rolled his eyes.

"If you say so…"

"I do," she said crossing her arms.

He glanced at her and then back up.

Juliet then sat back and laid down next to him looking up at the stars.

"Did…did I tell you that the Chief almost fired me?" Carlton said not looking at her.

"What? No you failed to mention that Lassiter!" Juliet exclaimed a little more angrily than she intended.

"Sorry…it didn't occur to me until just now," Carlton said apologetically.

"Well, tell me what happened? Why were you almost fired?" Juliet asked calming her tone down.

"My original orders…were to not go after you, when we found out where you were…I guess the Chief thought that I was…too emotionally compromised, when we found out that you were in so much danger. But I told her that, I was going to get you anyways…the Chief was about to restrain me as I was about to leave, but the other officers knew better than to not touch me because I swear I would have murdered them if they had gotten in the way," Carlton seemed to be struggling getting his words out without having steam blow out his nose because of how pissed off he was at Mr. Yin.

"Carlton…" Juliet said as she sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and sat up.

Glancing down at his hands in lap he began again, "The whole way that I was coming to get you...felt like an eternity. I-I was afraid I wouldn't make it on time…once I got to the clock tower, the elevator had been disabled…I honestly didn't realize how fast I could run up a dozen flight of stairs until then…but then when I saw that you were still alive, I thanked God that I still had time. And if it wasn't for Gus, I-I wouldn't have known what to do…but when we finally got you to safety…I thought...that I was going to break down…" Carlton weakly smiled at himself at the thought of breaking down in front of everyone, "…because…I honestly don't know what I would have done with myself if...I wasn't able to get to you in time…"

Carlton stopped because he didn't want to focus on the thought of Juliet not being in his life anymore. He desperately searched for a way out of the thought because he could feel the tears wanting to escape.

"Carlton…" Juliet said again scooting closer to him and rubbing her hand up and down his back, "I am so sorry, but I am here now…all because of you. You came just in time, and saved me…I can't ever re-pay you for what you did…but I promise you that I won't ever leave you…"

He looked up at her and locked his eyes with hers.

Juliet could see that he was full of emotion that couldn't be contained. He looked to be happy, and relieved; but also hurt.

To Juliet, he seemed to be a lost, frightened little kid, wanting desperately to be found.

Without hesitating, she pulled him into a hug. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him tightly.

Not fighting back, he wrapped his arms around her in return and buried his head in the crock of her neck.

"You don't have to be fine…" she whispered to Carlton.

"I-I just don't want to lose you ever again," Carlton said faintly as his voice cracked from him trying to fight tears away.

"You won't ever lose me, Carlton…I will always be here for you, no matter what," Juliet softly said reassuring he that she would never so anything to hurt him.

"Thanks, Juliet, that…means a lot…"

"If it makes you feel any better…while I was on the roof…expecting the worse…I couldn't help but hope that you would come to my rescue so that I could have more time with you. All I could think of was how you were going to find me…I thought that…that…I had lost you…but as soon as I thought my life was over, I heard your voice. And, you have no idea how happy I was to hear your voice. I too thanked God that you came just in time."

Carlton pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Really?...you thought you lost me? But I wasn't the one lost…"

"To me you were…I didn't know where you were or if I was ever to see you again…"

He smiled when he heard that she too had the same feelings during that incident.

"Well…you won't ever lose me, Juliet…I will always be there for you," Carlton said repeating what she had said to him.

She placed a tender touch on his cheek and gave him a warm smile, "Thanks, Carlton,…that means a lot to me."

Letting go of his face she looked back up at the stars.

"Juliet?"

Juliet turned her head to face him.

Carlton had scooted closer to her and placed one arm in behind her back to support him, and the other hand reached to gently grab her cheek.

Juliet could swear that she was going to have a heart attack from how fast it was racing.

Carlton leaned in so close to Juliet that she could feel his warmth radiate to her.

Just as she thought he would lean in more to close the space, he stopped.

She had thought that he would lean in all the way, but when he didn't she opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her.

He seemed to have a shocked expression on his face as if he had been pulled out of a trance.

"Juliet…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Carlton stuttered.

_What the hell? He was about to kiss me! Now he just stopped?...FUCK IT! _Juliet thought as Carlton was apologizing.

But just as she ended her thought, she pressed her lips to his.

Carlton was taken aback by Juliet's action, but he didn't protest either.

Juliet pressed harder and Carlton began to kiss her back.

Deepening the kiss, Carlton was pushed down, laying on his back while Juliet leaned over him.

His hand found their way to her sides and pulled her down so that she was just barley hovering over him.

Their kiss became more passionate and had a sense of longing as they continued.

Slowly they began to pull away for the lack of air, but they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled as big as they could.

"I love you Juliet," Carlton purred.

Carlton could swear he saw her eyes get brighter when he said that.

She kissed him again and then whispered, "I love you too Carlton."

Carlton wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulder as she lay next to him on the roof.

They then spent the rest of the night on the roof under the protection of the moon and each other.

**(A/N) In case you haven't guessed...I LOVE Carlton and Juliet together! I think that he deserves someone like her. :) PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
